


somewhere in outer space

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: “Wanna know something?” His little girl’s voice interrupts his thoughts.He watches her as her small hands pull the blankets closer, almost close enough to hide her entire face.“This is our first family trip, just the three of us,” Hope offers him a wide grin and finds the look on her father’s face to be rather priceless.





	somewhere in outer space

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: au after 4x07/ or that time I wrote a klopeley roadtrip fic. also a bit of a longer fic than I usually prefer but still readable. enjoy!

― 

Marcel runs away because he decides the pressures of being king are overwhelming, and losing his daughter and his good friend Cami was just too much for him. Not to mention the fact that his entire life is falling apart, and the people who used to be his family kind of hate him right now.

(And he’s not sure where he’s going, except that he keeps going).

Hayley takes it upon herself to track him down.

She drags Klaus along, mostly because well he’s his father…sort of. Or like his brother-in-law, after the whole Davina and Kol fiasco. Unless he looks at it from the perspective of Marcel and Rebekah’s relationship.

Yeah, they’re are all over the place, he knows. 

And it’s not help that Hope insists on accompanying them as well.

“Sweetheart,” the original hybrid softly says, with a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “You should stay with your Uncle Elijah and Auntie Freya, you’ll be much safer,” he reassures her.

Then, she pulls her infamous pout.

“But I wanna find my friend,” Hope argues. “And you need a witch on your side, don’t you?” she attempts to convince him and, although she made a valiant effort, Hayley just had to intervene.

“Hope,” the she-wolf firmly says. “Listen to your dad,” Hayley orders.

Klaus can’t say he doesn’t feel a weird tingle whenever she refers to him as Hope’s ‘dad’. Even though that is his role, just hearing Hayler say it made him lose his trail of thought.

“No,” Hope grunts. “Marcel is my only friend, I’m not going to stay behind while he could be in danger,” she exclaims, dragging her tiny suitcase with her and her stuffed wolf.

Klaus releases a fond laugh. “She’s stubborn,” he says, remembering all those times Hayley insisted on accompanying him on his rather dangerous missions. “I wonder where she got that from,” he smirks.

“Very funny,” Hayley rolls her eyes as all three of them hop into the family jeep.

― 

Hope is restless during the trip. She sings along to the radio with her mother and they blast Aqua’s ‘Barbie Girl’ almost one-hundred and forty-three times before Klaus finally presses a button and turns on The Beatles. He doesn’t mean to be an old fart but honestly, this was so much more soothing. And it put Hope right to sleep.

(Hayley pretends she doesn’t notice him humming along the lyrics to ‘Michelle’ and almost dozes off to the sound of his voice).

―

(Hours turn into days and she tries her best to stay away while Klaus is driving.

Hayley knows he doesn’t sleep at night, if not for his terrifying dreams about Marcel’s dungeon, it’s surely also because he’s worried about his son. Some crazy part of her thinks that maybe it would bring him some comfort to know that she’s there with him. That, if he stares out into the darkness long enough, he’ll be relieved to see those same tired eyes looking back at him).

―

And they inevitably get lost.

Klaus is bull-headed and hates asking for help. While Hayley spends too much time checking her Instagram and not paying attention to the road. Her excuse is that she’s keeping track of Marcel’s pictures for clues but, so far, all he had uploaded was an old photograph of Cami and Davina.

With no location indicated either.

“You followed the map wrong,” Hayley sends Klaus a dark glare as he rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t,” he replies, sounding a bit high-pitched. “It’s not my fault Marcel keeps changing locations,” he supposes that’s the answer, since every time they asked Freya to track him down, she claimed he had some other witch put up a barrier spell.

“Or maybe you’re just no good at following directions,” Hayley sneers, with a tone that sounded a tad annoyed.

“I’ve lived for over a thousand years,” he reminds her. “I know how to navigate using just the stars, you really think I’m likely to get us lost?” the original hybrid explains, as he’s headed in a straight line to somewhere and nowhere.

She then quickly takes a look around, realizing that one, it was 12:47am and pitch dark. Two, that there were no landmarks in sight. And three, she was going to enjoy being right this time. “Well then,” Hayley smiles widely. “Can you tell me where we are?” she asks.

He cranes his neck up, staring at the stars and trying to calculate the distance. But, it’s been years since Elijah’s taught him about the nature of navigation.

So he doesn’t quite remember.

“Close to New York,” Klaus mumbles, as he glances at the location app on his phone.

“Great,” the she-wolf sarcastically rings, looking a bit too satisfied with her work.

― 

New York is fun, but the lights are too bright and the crowds are too loud and sometimes, Klaus thinks he’s getting a little too old for all of this. He’s seen the Statue of Liberty like 62 times and been to Times Square so often that it feels like habit sometimes. He knows everything about all the art pieces in the Guggenheim and the Met, not to mention that his own work is featured there every other year or so.

In Los Angeles, Hopes buys sunglasses in every color she can find, all of which she puts on her father to take silly pictures of him. Hayley is enthusiastic and picks up almost every hitchhiker on the freeway, claiming that if someone had done the same for her, her life would have turned out much better.

In New Mexico, Klaus and Hayley take turns driving and take turns getting tipsy on Margaritas. They listen to Mariachi bands, rock glittery sombreros, and do just about every clichéd touristy-thing possible.

(And there’s no sign of Marcel. In fact, there’s no sign of him anywhere).

― 

Hope doesn’t sleep well in the backseat.

On the rare occasions where Klaus allows Hayley to drive his precious cargo, he slips under the covers besides his daughter and reads her a bedtime story.

He notices how she’s tossing and turning, unable to find the right spot.

“I’m sorry love,” Klaus whispers. “I know this isn’t exactly the most comfortable place to rest,” he tries to put her at ease by holding her close to his chest. She smiles as she hears his heart beating loudly.

She thinks maybe, it’s her father’s wolf side. Because she couldn’t hear Marcel’s heartbeat last time he held her.

“It’s okay,” Hope says. “I’m used to it, mom and I used to do this all the time,” she recalls, thinking of a more difficult time.

Klaus gives her a sad look. “Oh,” he releases, presuming how lonely their journey must’ve been. “Right,” he murmurs softly.

Hope doesn’t talk about the fire years she spent on the road with her mother, looking for all kinds of cures, witnessing Hayley’s self-doubt and confusion. God, she must’ve been so scared, going through all of this, all on her own.

Klaus swears that he owes her his life, if not more.

“Wanna know something?” His little girl’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

He watches her as her small hands pull the blankets closer, almost close enough to hide her entire face.

“This is our first family trip, just the three of us,” Hope offers him a wide grin and finds the look on her father’s face to be rather priceless.

The realization washes over him and it’s a mix of bliss and guilt. He wishes he could give her a better vacation, that he could find the right words to say. But she just always managed to make him so fucking speechless.

“So it is, Hope,” he repeats, because really, that’s all he can gather. That yeah, this was his first road trip with his daughter and he was going to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

―

That night, Klaus stops dreaming about the dungeon he was locked in for five years. For the first time in months, he sleeps soundly even though they’re in the middle of a highway and Hayley’s driving isn’t exactly the smoothest. Even though sometimes, the streetlights are so bright that he can see them with eyes shut. But, he feels relief. His littlest wolf in his arms, and some deluded part of him thinks that if only, he could stay like this forever, he’d be okay with it.

New Orleans could go up in flames and he would urge Hayley to keep driving towards god-knows-where.

― 

“I like it out here,” Hayley says to him when he wakes up. “It’s so quiet, away from all the chaos and drama,” she comments, looking straight at the road and realizing how silent the world suddenly became at 1:45am. She can hear nothing around her but thinks that it can’t possibly match up to the silence filling up in her head.

“I suppose that’s the one good thing that came out of this mess,” She hears Klaus say, with his hand resting on her shoulder. He finds himself tracing the birthmark on her back, the same one he had seen on the photograph of her and her father…the same one Hope has. “Anymore updates from Rebekah?” he questions.

“She said she might’ve caught a glimpse of Marcel in St. Tropez,” she shrugs, slipping her hand into her pocket and reaching for her phone.

“Might’ve?” Klaus mimics. “She’s with him?” he exclaims.

“I think so,” His little wolf nods. “Kol also let it slip on his snapchat story,” she confirms, slowing down a bit once Klaus’ hand leaves her back. She can’t tell if it’s a sign of relief or regret, either way, her heart shouldn’t be beating so fast just because he had touched her.

“Snapchat?” Klaus scratches his head, as he’s unable to keep up with all the apps Kol seemed so fond of using.

“Here,” Hayley shows him the photo on her phone. “It’s a picture of him and Marcel looking through Davina’s old witch heirlooms,” she explains.

He stares at the image for a very long time, scanning his son’s smile. He hadn’t seen him like that in so long. He doesn’t want to cry, not in front of Hayley, but he was just so worried.

“So,” he wipes a tear, looking startled. “We have a lead then?” he asks.

“Yup,” Hayley nods, taking a deep breath and digging her fingers deeper into the steering wheel.

― 

(The plane ride to Europe isn’t as extravagant as he’d hoped. Hayley is the money-saving type, even though they’re technically going to live forever and can compel anyone to just give them some cash, she doesn’t wanna set a bad example for Hope. Hayley’s not much for luxury, she’s happy with economy class, an old bag of peanuts and some bad movies.

Klaus is the one who insists on having champagne served at every other hour and fresh fruit. However, the moment his daughter curls up next to him with her head on his shoulder, he realizes that all the money in the world couldn’t compare to this).

― 

All six of them end up in a beach in St Tropez and it’s like the weirdest thing ever.

Because it’s so god damned normal.

Hope is building a sandcastle with Marcel, while Kol and Rebekah are sun-tanning. Hayley is pulling Klaus towards the water with the goofiest smile on her face.

(He looks back at his two kids who are laughing so hard and chasing each other and it’s like the home he’s always wanted but never had).

“You can yell at him later,” the she-wolf giggles, splashing some water into his face. “Let’s just have fun, for now,” Hayley suggests, dragging him deeper into the water.

Klaus closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

“Okay,” he chuckles, squeezing her hand tighter.

―


End file.
